SPEAK NOW
by Cassie Black di Sheeran
Summary: He aqui como el valor de una leona se desvanece al ver a la persona que mas ama casarse con alguien más. Todos consideran que es un error, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer cuando él cree que lo que hace es lo correcto? ¿Cuando el valora mas que nada tu opinion? ONE SHOT, no soy buena para los sumarys


**SPEAK NOW (como la última noche juntos)**

_**N/A: como pueden ver esta historia surgió (en mi loca mente) cuando sin previo aviso escuchaba "speak now" de Taylor Swift en mi lista de reproducción, quien la conoce podrá entender como irá la historia. Como bien saben los personajes son de J K Rowling, pero la historia la dirijo yo esta vez ;). Disfrútenla y gracias por leer. PDA. Es mi segundo fic y el primer one shot, así que dejen sus reviws **_

No podía creer que realmente lo fuera a hacer. Él _era mi mejor amigo_ o eso se suponía. Por alguna extraña razón no estaba contenta con lo que pasaba. Estaba en la habitación de la mansión de los Malfoy. Ni siquiera podía creer donde estaba parada. Draco había sido muy gentil conmigo y me había dado una habitación lejos de la de la novia. Extrañamente Draco era el único que lo sabía. Caminé hacia la ventana para mirar el hermoso jardín. Los Weasley levantaban la gran carpa blanca. ¿Esto era real? No quería, no podía, no debía. No era la única que lo pensaba. Luna, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Theo, Ron, George, Fred… todos sabían que no estaba bien. Que no era como debía ser el final.

Después del último par de años ya no me costaba pensar en ellos como mis amigos. De alguna forma nos habíamos vuelto un grupo inseparable al volver al colegio, el último año. Nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. En mi cabeza todos los bellos recuerdos que tenía de ese último año en Hogwarts me llevaban a _él _y solo a él. En lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Yo sabía la verdad, todos lo sabíamos, ¿en qué maldito momento Harry se había vuelto tan ciego? Me abrace a mí misma, me sentía sofocada. ¿Por qué ninguno nos atrevíamos a decirle la verdad? ¡Incluso Ron sabía lo que pasaba! Y lo sabía, todos sentíamos lo mismo no podíamos hacerle eso a Harry. Queríamos verlo feliz. Él había estado feliz cuando me contó lo del anillo, él estaba feliz. No quería arruinar su felicidad, y aunque quisiera algo dentro de mí siempre me lo impedía. De alguna maldita forma todo el valor que siempre había tenido lo perdía cuando lo veía tan feliz con _esto_. Me sentía impotente y cansada de luchar conmigo misma, ¿en qué momento me perdí en la inmensidad de la circunstancia? Jamás lo sabré.

Aun recordaba el día de la graduación, su moño torcido. Draco y Blaise habían pasado casi toda una semana enseñándoles a Ron y a él a hacer el nudo de la corbata. En algún punto nos quedamos solos, me acerqué a él para acomodarle la corbata, y él acaricio mi rostro mirándome a los ojos.

Draco hizo una gran fiesta después de la ceremonia aquí. Pasamos una noche bastante larga. Esa noche terminé con Ron. Y de alguna forma, Harry y yo, ambos, terminamos en la misma cama al día siguiente, de hecho en la misma cama en la que había despertado hoy. Él me dijo que me amaba. Y yo le había creído. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas incontrolables.

Después de eso, me fui a Paris a estudiar derecho mágico, mientras él hacia sus prácticas de auror. Hace un par de meses recibí la invitación a este teatro de porquería. ¿Acaso Ginny tenía tan poco valor moral? Ella misma nos había confesado a las chicas y a mí, en su despedida de soltera que el bebé no era de Harry. Ronald lo sabía, y le había insinuado a Harry lo del embarazo, pero eso solo hizo que esto se adelantara. Según Theo, Harry creía que ese bebé que crecía en Ginny era de él.

Un par de semanas atrás me había encontrado a Blaise, bastante deprimido. Ginny lo había botado en cuanto Harry le dio el anillo. Ellos dos habían seguido en una relación clandestina desde la graduación. Ella había dejado de ser mi amiga en cuanto me enteré de eso. Estaba tan llena de furia, bajé mis brazos a los costados y apreté mis puños tratando de controlarme. Las lágrimas no paraban, eran de impotencia, de furia y de dolor. Alguien toco la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me limpié inútilmente las mejillas, pues aun salían.

-está abierto.-solté ensimismada.

-cariño, tu madre esta como loca con _la pelirroja._- a papá jamás le había caído bien Ginny. Él me miró preocupado y entro cerrando la puerta para acercarse.-cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-no pude contestar, dio grandes zancadas hacia mí, abrazándome.- princesa, ¿quiero saber que te ocurre?-me dijo preocupado

-no debe ser así papá, esto está mal.-solté entre sollozos,- él está mal, ella está mal, yo estoy mal.-mis rodillas cedieron haciendo que mi padre me bajara despacio. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las manos en la cara, rodeada por los brazos de mi padre. Me sentía como una niña pequeña.

-lo sé cariño, tranquila.-repetía acariciándome el cabello.

-no sé qué hacer papi,- de alguna forma era de nuevo la pequeña de once años, que le enviaba una carta a mi padre contándole lo malos que eran Ron y Harry conmigo.

-entiendo princesa.- me dijo separándose un poco, para mirarme a los ojos. Deje caer mis manos a mi regazo.- no debes estar así, sé qué harás lo correcto.-él me sonreía con esa confianza que todos habían depositado en mí. Ellos esperaban que yo lo hiciera, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, pero yo debía hacerlo. Respiré profundo, secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter.

-todos esperan eso.-suspiré

-no te sientas con esa responsabilidad cariño, él es tu amigo. Todos sabemos que jamás permitirías que le hicieran daño.- sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura ayudándome a levantarme.- pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera tu madre o yo, permitiremos que Harry sufra.

-no tendré el valor.

-yo lo tendré por ti cariño.-me dijo mientras secaba la última lagrima en mi rostro.

-gracias papá.-le sonreí.

-le diré a tu mamá que sigues dormida. No creo que quieras ir con la pelirroja.-me sonrió caminando a la puerta.-siempre creí que serías tú con él.- me dijo en un tono algo raro para mi.- todo estará bien cariño.- me miró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo también lo había llegado a creer en algún momento. Respiré profundo. Tenía un gran nudo en el estómago oprimiendo mis pulmones. Escuche a papá hablar con alguien en mi puerta, oí un par de golpes.

-Hermione.-la seductora voz de Draco resonó del lado opuesto de la puerta.

-adelante.-solté sin más girándome a la ventana abrazándome a mí misma, de nuevo.

Escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta. Escuche los pasos y sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los míos. Su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro, podía sentir cada una de sus respiraciones contra mi oído y podía saborear su exquisita colonia. No lo podía negar, Draco Malfoy podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica, incluso había sido el mío por un par de meses, hasta que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por el ojiverde.

-tu padre me dijo que no estabas muy bien princesa…-dijo aun en mi oído. A pesar de todo, me había dicho de esa forma desde que, mientras yo leía una carta de mi padre, él había leído, por molestarme, una línea donde papá me llamaba así. De esta forma me convertí en _la princesa_ de la mayoría de mis queridos Slytherin.- ¿quieres que la torture un poco?- lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa frase tenía una de esas medias sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a él.

-estoy bien.-comenté algo divertida por la situación. Él me soltó, jalándome con dulzura para darme media vuelta y mirarme a los ojos.

-no, estuviste llorando, no estás bien.- el gris trataba de penetrar mi mente, lo conocía bien, pero bloqueé su intento de _legeremancia_, haciéndolo sonreír.-sabes que no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, ¿verdad?- asentí.- esto no sería tan difícil si no hubiera pasado nada aquí.- me miró arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Me sonrojé al instante.- o si te gustaran los rubios.- reí ante el comentario

-me gustan los rubios, pero el gris no.-sonreí traviesa.

-bueno no te quejabas de eso en la escuela.-me dijo adoptando una posición de jugador de americano. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-uhmm… el problema era que te gustaba tanto el chocolate que no me dejabas ni hablar.- me mordí el labio mientras me alejaba un poco de él.

-no huyas…- rugió mientras me alcanzaba y me empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

Sé que para cualquiera que no hubiera pasado el último año en Hogwarts con nosotros, el vernos así sería algo extremadamente extraño e incómodo, pero para mí, era lo más común y cómodo en mis días tristes. De alguna forma el príncipe de hielo, se había vuelto un poco más cálido cuando nos volvimos amigos.

Caí al suelo, y el encima mío, puesto que trataba de sostener sus muñecas para que parara. Draco me sonrió satisfecho al ver que aún mantenía una sonrisa, y se levantaba en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Desde el suelo solo pude divisar un pantalón negro, el rubio volteo instintivamente sentándose a un lado mío, y lo vi. Él llevaba puesto el pantalón y la camisa de su esmoquin, y el moño, desatado, pero en su cuello. Sus ojos brillaron debajo de las gafas, parecía sorprendido, pude notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿interrumpo algo?- la pregunta era tan fría que me hizo estremecer.

-de hecho hermano, estaba a punto de convencer a Hermione de divertirnos un rato en la cama, antes de ver tu peor error.-bromeo Draco con un tono seco, haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca.

-pues lo lamento.- Harry camino hasta mí, y me tendió una mano.- ¿puedes ayudarme con el moño?, Ginny se ha puesto una furia cuando fui su habitación por un poco de ayuda.

-claro.- sonreí, mientras tomaba su mano y me ponía frente a él.

Tomé el moño, y lo anudé, como tantas veces lo había hecho con papá. Harry me sonrió mirándome a los ojos. En ese momento pude ver al mismo chico de la graduación. Terminé de acomodar el nudo, cuando su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla, sonreí ante el gesto bajando mis ojos al perfecto moño frente mío. Su mano bajo a mi barbilla haciéndome subir la mirada. Pude escuchar los pasos de Draco saliendo por la puerta. Mi sonrisa se ensancho, y pude sentir que el calor subía a mis mejillas. Harry se acercó despacio a mí, su aliento se enlazaba con el mío. El verde en sus ojos brillaba de una manera especial.

-esta habitación es nuestra.-susurró rosando mis labios, haciendo ruborizar aún más.

-no cuenta si estas a punto de casarte.- algo se apretó dentro de mí, y pude notar que dentro de él también.

-no puedo _fallarles._-sabia a qué se refería. Separé mis labios para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Sentí su mano en mi cintura, acercándome a él.-pero yo te quiero a ti.- me mordí el labio.

-¡¿qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!- la voz de Ginny hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato. Ella tenía puesto un ligero y escotado vestido azul pastel, llevaba el cabello recogido en un extravagante moño, podía oler el esmalte recién puesto en sus uñas. Su rostro perfectamente maquillado era del mismo tono que su cabello. Estaba molesta.

-vamos Ginevra, solo le ayudaba con el moño.-al parecer mi deducción de los pasos de Draco había fallado, estaba sentado en un sofá junto a la puerta mirando con desaprobación a la pelirroja, quien palideció al verlo.- yo los estoy vigilando, ahora ve a vestirte.- Ginny hizo una mueca y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-será mejor que valla con ella.-soltó en un suspiro mi ojiverde saliendo, mirando el suelo con pesar.

-deben ser las hormonas.-bromeo Draco cerrando la puerta tras el ojiverde.- eso no estuvo bien, tenías la oportunidad de decírselo.

-¡díselo tú!- estaba cansada de que esperaran que lo hiciera.- ¡yo no quiero arruinar el día de su boda!-dije y las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, las limpie con frustración.

-Hermione, tranquila- Draco se acercó a mí y me abrazó obligándome a sentarme en la cama.-si yo, o cualquiera se lo dice, no lo creerá. Tienes que ser tú.- negué con la cabeza abrazándolo en busca de algo de consuelo, él me apretó.- sé que no puedes, pero Fred y George trataron de decírselo pero no lo creyó, pensó que querían arruinarle la boda a Ginny. Y como te darás cuenta no los invitaron.- Draco me soltó y se hincó frente mío para que lo viera a los ojos. Tomo mis manos y las puso en su pecho con cariño.- es difícil princesa, pero Theo y Ron también trataron y están bajo advertencia de él. Tienes que ser tú, él te creerá a pesar de todo.- me sonrió

-no estoy segura de eso.

-Zabini está aquí.

-eso será de ayuda.-suspiré

Alguien toco la puerta de nuevo. Draco se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Narcisa y Lucius entraron altaneramente a la habitación. Ambos me sonrieron. El hombre llevaba un paquete en las manos. Me puse de pie para saludarlos.

-hola querida, ¿Cómo estás?- me abrazo cariñosamente Narcisa, dándome un beso en cada mejilla.

-muy bien señora Cissy.-le sonreí mientras la soltaba.

-hola Hermione.-el padre de Draco, me abrazo también fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente.

-bueno, hemos oído a Harry y a su novia discutir, creo que no te quiere de dama ahora.-informo con pesar la rubia mujer, que se había vuelto parte de mi familia, al igual que su esposo. Sin Voldemort al acecho, tan solo era dos magos cariñosos.

-ouh…-salió de mi boca.

-¡excelente!- sonrió Draco dándome una palmada en el hombro.-el naranja no va contigo.- me dijo divertido.

-Draco eso fue irrespetuoso.-gruño su padre por lo bajo. No pude evitar reír.

-lo siento Hermione.-suspiro en mi cabello mientras me abrazaba por los hombros. Lucius sonrió.

-tu madre y yo fuimos de compras hace una semana, y encontré este vestido, pensaba regalártelo para navidad, pero estoy segura de que te será más útil ahora querida.-me sonrió Narcisa, mientras su esposo me alcanzaba el paquete.- espero te guste, el color es para que recuerdes que fue un obsequio de mi parte.-sonrió con autosuficiencia la mujer.

-gracias.-le sonreí mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, aún hay cosas que hacer.- soltó Lucius quien le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y salieron elegantemente por la puerta.

Draco me soltó para cerrar la puerta, y me dirigí a la cama a abrir la gran caja. Estaba segura de que la marca impresa en la tapa la había visto en una revista muggle de modas. Con cuidado la abrí y retiré el papel protector. Me encontré con los tirantes bordados del vestido. Con cuidado lo saque frente mío, era un vaporoso vestido color verde, con una delgada cubierta negra, el escote y los tirante como había visto, tenían delicados bordados en negro con algunas delicadas piedras brillantes. Era un vestido sencillo y a la vez elaborado, simplemente hermoso. Estaba completamente emocionada.

-lo sé, será mejor que me valla, ¿no es así?- Draco parecía divertido.

-así es Draco, largo.-sonreí. El negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-las mujeres y los vestidos.-sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me metí a la gran tina de porcelana. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Escuché que alguien toco la puerta y entro, también entro en el cuarto de baño. Me quede perpleja cuando vi a Harry de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome sonriendo. Agradecía que las burbujas no se hubieran terminado.

-disfrutaría encontrarte en mi baño así.-me sonrojé ¿Cuándo iba a parar?

-disfrutaras a tu pelirroja.-solté sin más.

-me tendré que acostumbrar a ella.-se encogió de hombros.

-Harry…-dudé un momento.-yo…- de nuevo nada salió.- te deseo buena suerte, pero debo salir de la ducha.-comente algo frustrada.

-te he visto desnuda antes.

-estas a punto de casarte Harry, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta.-bufé.

-sigo tus ordenes Herms…-sonrió Harry, cerrando la puerta quedándose dentro del baño.

-Harry basta…-suplique.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-yo…-dudó un momento mirando el suelo y encogiéndose de hombros.- Ginny me tiene con los nervios de punta, solo quiero un poco de paz…-supe que estaba mintiendo en el momento en que se acomodó las gafas incómodo.

-¿y por qué no usas tu cuarto de baño?- hice una mueca.

-Ron está ahí…

-¿Qué pasa con Ron?

-no lo sé, insiste en que estoy cometiendo un error.

-¿solo él?- inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-tu eres la única que no me lo ha dicho aun.-Harry se encogió de hombros.-quiero pensar que no lo has hecho porque sabes que es lo correcto.-el nudo apareció de nuevo en mi estómago apretándose.

-¿por qué te importa tanto lo que yo diga?-solté conteniendo un poco de aire.

-porque… -Harry me miró, era la misma mirada de aquella noche.-porque eres tú.

-Harry…-suspiré frustrada.-también llego a equivocarme.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-pude ver una sombra de dolor en su mirada.

-tal vez puedo pensar que esto es lo correcto y la que se está equivocando soy yo.-solté mareada.- y tal vez en un par de meses me arrepienta…

-¿te arrepientes de algo?

-si

-¿de qué?

-de no tener el valor que tenía antes.-me abrace a mí misma dentro de la bañera.

-¿valor?

-me he vuelto muy buena siendo serpiente.

-bueno, no porque seas astuta significa que dejaras de ser una leona.

-soy una cobarde, no astuta.- desvié la mirada a las burbujas.

-no lo eres Hermione, eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, decidida, valiente, astuta y… hermosa.- me encontré con un brillo en el verde en cuanto levante la mirada.

-eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo…

-quisiera poder ser más que eso Hermione, desde hace mucho.

-tardaste Harry…-trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-no Hermione, me equivoque y no es como que pueda hacer un hechizo y borrar al bebé.- mi ojiverde se acercó a la puerta con semblante cansado.

-Harry…-sentía las palabras a punto de salir.

-no Hermione, tengo que ser responsable. Ginny ya no quiere que seas su dama.- el pelinegro me daba la espalda y tenía la mano en el picaporte.

-lo sé.-dije mientras una lagrima de frustración corría por mi mejilla.

-lo lamento

-odio el naranja

-lo sé.-río en tono grave.

- Crookshanks no cuenta

-díselo a él.

-lo haré

-¿crees que…-dudó un momento-Fred y George tengan razón?

-pregúntaselo a Ginny.

-ella lo negó.

-habla con Ron.

-eso haré

Y con eso Harry salió del cuarto del baño, para dejarme fría, dolida y con lágrimas en las mejillas. Tarde en recuperarme. Una vez fuera, me pude dar cuenta que en la caja del vestido también había un juego de lencería a juego, el fondo verde y el bordado en negro, además de unas medias de seda del tono leche de mi piel. Ese seguramente había sido cosa de mi madre.

Despacio sequé mi cuerpo y saque de mi vieja maleta de viaje el tarro de crema y mi perfume. Estaba decidida a hacer pagar a Ginny lo que le estaba haciendo a Harry. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le hacía creer a alguien más que tenía un bebé suyo cuando no era así? ¿Qué demonios pensaba Ginny? Ahora bien, ¿no había pensado en el daño que le había causado a Blaise?

Blaise. Esa era la clave, el iría a la ceremonia y todo se aclararía.

Terminaba de ponerme las medias cuando entraron a mi habitación demasiado rápido. Apenas me giré pude ver a un Ron bastante sonrojado y jadeante, hizo un hechizo en la puerta.

-¿qué demonios…?

-Her….mi…one…-Ron abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al verme en ropa interior, por inercia alcance mi bata y me la puse.

-¡debes tocar Ronald Weasley!-ahora era yo la sonrojada

-ya lo sé, es solo que se lo dije a Harry.

-¡¿y qué paso?!-le pregunte señalándole un sillón para que se recuperara.

-Ginny entro y casi me mata. Ahora mismo debe estar hablando con Harry. Hermione debes hablar con él…

-lo sé…- En ese momento pude sentir como el hechizo se rompía.- escondete en el armario Ron…-rogué levantándolo y empujándolo.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- era Nott.

-supongo…

-Ginny esta como loca, mantén a Ron escondido por favor.-suplico mientras salía de nuevo.

-demonios Ronald, estas en problemas-reproche abriendo el armario.- entra al cuarto de baño mientras me visto.-ordene.

-si Herms.-se veía pálido y camino despacio encerrándose.

Me puse el vestido y llamé a Ron en cuanto terminé. Empecé a peinarme, tome la poción alisadora y la coloque en mi flequillo y parte del cabello cercano a mi cara, por alguna extraña razón, mi incontrolable cabello parecía obedecer. Tome algunas horquillas y levante algunos risos para que tuvieran un poco de forma, pero en su mayoría caían por el escote en mi espalda, así que los coloque de lado. Después me dedique al maquillaje, por medio del espejo pude ver a Ron bastante interesado en lo que hacía. Trate de no maquillarme mucho, jamás me había gustado hacerlo. Alguien toco la puerta justo antes de ponerme el delineador.

-hola Hermione.-sonrió la pequeña Astoria sonriente,-aquí estas Ron, Ginny está furiosa

-lo sabemos.-sonreí poniéndome de pie.

-¡te ves espectacular Hermione!-sonrió la chica abrazándome,- solo te falta un poco más de maquillaje.

La chica me sentó en la cama y se dedicó a ponerme un poco de rubor, el delineador y mascara para pestañas. De alguna forma extraña al verme al espejo me sentí hermosa. Le agradecí y me decidí a salir, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía zapatos. Astoria convocó unos delicados y sencillos tacones de plataforma negros que me puse al momento. Le ordenamos a Ron no salir hasta la ceremonia.

Tenía media hora para encontrar a Zabini y pedirle que interrumpiera la boda. La gente iba de un lado para otro con cosas volando para todos lados, millones de rosas naranjas, platos servilletas, copas, todo con un toque de naranja en su superficie. Caminaba decidida, pero Zabini no estaba por ningún lado. Kingsley el ministro en turno, reunió a la gente en la carpa. Ya era la hora. Camine decidida a donde estaba Harry. Podía escuchar los susurros de Lavender y Cho acerca de mí, pero decidí ignorarlas. Tenía que decírselo. Mi madre, estaba sentada del lado del novio junto a mi padre. Todos me miraban incrédulos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry quien hasta hacia un momento hablaba con Draco me miró perplejo. Me mordí el labio.

-Harry tenemos que hablar.-salió de mi boca una vez que estaba frente a él.

-¡wow! Hermione, casi no te reconozco.-Theo me miraba de arriba para abajo haciéndome sonrojar, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Draco.

-de verdad estas hermosa Herms…-me dijo Harry con algo de tristeza.- ¿ocurre algo?

-¿hablaste con Ron?

-no realmente, Ginny hizo un escándalo, solo supe que era algo del bebé.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-es sobre el bebé Harry…-respire profundo.-Ginny…

En ese momento la marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar, Draco me ofreció el brazo y me sentó junto a mi padre.

-Draco…-suplique.

-tendrán su oportunidad, ambos.-me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego volver con los padrinos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, mi estómago estaba hecho nudo y quería vomitar. Las damas de honor entraron a la carpa con un vestido naranja en forma de túnica, todas iguales. Después, Ginny venía con mala cara hablando con uno de sus tíos ya que Arthur se negó a entregarla a Harry. El también sospechaba que había algo mal. Y como ninguno de sus hermanos quiso entregarla por lo que le hizo a Fred y George, invito a un tío lejano.

Ginny tenía un enorme vestido con cola, bordado con flores como un pastel, tenía en el ramo un montón de rosas blancas. Caminaba decidida y elegante a pesar de la discusión. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Harry un momento, el me miro un momento y me sonrió, para después cerrar los ojos, respirar y mirar a su futura esposa quien había llegado a su lado.

La ceremonia empezó, rompiéndome por dentro con cada palabra del ministro. Todos los padrinos y las damas de honor e incluso Harry tenían mala cara, excepto Ginny quien tenía su mejor y más fingida sonrisa. Por el rabillo de ojo observé como del lado de la novia llegaba alguien, al mirar me encontré con un Zabini tambaleante. Estaba borracho, lo que me faltaba. Miraba con recelo a Harry y con reproche a Ginny, se veía muy mal. Arthur lo sentó a su lado, y empezaron a hablar algo que no escuche. El sermón de Kingsley no duró realmente mucho, pues estaba casi pegado a la barda del jardín ya que el vestido de Ginny ocupaba demasiado espacio. Entonces el momento llego.

-¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?- Kingsley lo recitaba tranquilamente mirando con cariño a la pareja. Ambos chicos afirmaron al unísono.- si alguien conoce una razón para que la ceremonia no se lleve a cabo, hablad ahora o callad para siempre.

Paso una eterna pausa, o al menos eso me pareció. Blaise no parecía querer moverse. Era mi última oportunidad. Mire a Draco y el asintió. Sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro. Me puse de pie. Respire profundo, por alguna extraña razón mis manos temblaban todo dentro de mí era pánico. Theo me miro suplicante. Todos me miraban en silencio, agradecidos, excepto Kingsley quien no entendía, y Ginny quien me miraba furiosa. Dude un momento al ver los ojos de la pelirroja encendidos. Me mordí el labio.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry hizo que mis ojos fueran directo a él. Solo él. La única que lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-¡¿tratas acaso de arruinar mi boda?!- Ginny dio un amenazador paso hacia mí.

-no, solo trata de defender lo que es correcto.-la voz de Zabini hizo que las miradas fueran a él.

-Blaise…-suplico Ginny, y toda su actitud cambio, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿qué ocurre?- Harry se acercó a mí.

-el bebé es de Blaise, él se fue en cuanto se lo dije.-lloriqueo Ginny.

-pero estoy aquí de nuevo roja.-sonrió el moreno alcanzándola para abrazarla.

-tu… tu… te fuiste…-parecía que Ginny se iba a desmayar.

-necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas para que te pudieras casar conmigo.-Zabini se oía dolido.-después llegue a Londres y lo que tengo es una invitación para tu boda con Potter.

-¿Cómo es que el bebé es de Zabini, Ginevra?-Molly Weasley se puso de pie molesta.

-Blaise y yo manteníamos una relación, aunque estaba con Harry.-la voz de Ginny hizo que Harry abriera mucho los ojos, le tome el brazo.

-¡Fred y George tenían razón!-Harry estaba fúrico.

-lo siento mucho Harry.-lloriqueaba Ginny.

-respira…-le susurré a mi amigo

-¡yo no les creí Ginny! ¡Confiaba ciegamente en ti!

-Harry…-subí el tono

-de verdad que te desconozco Ginny.-soltó fría y cruelmente Harry.-jamás lo pensé de ti.

-Harry no era mi intención…-Ginny quiso acercarse a Harry pero este se dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa

-no creo que sea bueno que lo dejes solo.-me dijo Daphne al oído mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

Caminé por donde él, lo seguía de cerca. Pude ver como se tallaba la cara con frustración. Me sentía mal, pude haber evitado que esto fuera en público. Apresuré el paso y le tome el hombro.

-tú lo sabias…-su voz se oía dolida y cansada.

-hace una semana.

-¿por qué…?

-soy una cobarde recuerdas…

-por eso me pediste que hablara con Ron…

-lo lamento Harry.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ahora?

-no tengo idea.

Harry se dio la vuelta y me miró. Aunque se veía sorprendido y con el mundo encima no se veía cansado como la última semana.

-¿sabes? Le pude haber ahorrado la corbata a Ron.-bromeó

-si, lo sé.-sonreí divertida.

-pero que bueno que lo dejaste al último momento, o no te hubiera podido ver con ese vestido.

-Harry…-me sonroje.

-¿subimos?- me miro sonriente.

-con una condición…

-¿Cuál?-arqueo una ceja.

-no quiero otra boda como estas Harry.

-te lo prometo Hermione.-río mientras me cargaba para subir a la habitación.

Una vez dentro Harry se acercó despacio a mí, sonriendo, lo tomé por el cuello y el me apretó por la cintura. Nuestros labios se rozaban, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, igual que la última vez. Y me beso, dulcemente al inicio para profundizarse poco después y empezar la batalla con nuestras lenguas. Pude sentir sus manos viajando por mi espalda hasta el cierre del vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Su sonrisa en mis labios bajo a mi cuello y mi clavícula. Mordiendo y besando. Con un simple tirón, quité el corbatín, y desabotone cada uno de los botones de su camisa, pase mis manos por su pecho bien formado para después subir por sus hombros y así quitársela. Desabroche su pantalón, pero me cargo a la cama, antes de poder continuar. Él estaba encima de mí, tenía mis piernas a los costados de él, y empujaba sobre mi ropa haciendo que la temperatura aumentara considerablemente.

-Te amo Hermione.-me sonrió decidido, como la última vez.

-Te amo Harry- lo besé.

Y pasamos una hermosa y larga noche, como la última vez.

_**Hey chicos, muchas gracias por leerme espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviws con consejos y correcciones, lo que les gusto y lo que no **_

_**Cassie di Black **_


End file.
